


Forged In Fire: A Tale of Light in the Darkness

by Kalla_Lightheart



Series: Forged In Fire [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim Romance Mod - Fandom
Genre: Archer - Freeform, Daedra, Divines, Dragons, F/M, GypsyWolf1981, Hircine - Freeform, M/M, Meridia - Freeform, Multi, Pack, Ranger - Freeform, Sanctuary, Warrior - Freeform, Werewolves, priestess - Freeform, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalla_Lightheart/pseuds/Kalla_Lightheart
Summary: A Tale of Light in the Darkness; some souls don't get a second chance at life. But for one woman, born to a long ago race whose roots trace themselves back to when Tiber Septim was still Talos of Atmora, she was given that chance. Given; or maybe it was fate? Destiny? Kalla Lightheart is the Dragonborn, the hero out of legend, there to stop the world from being destroyed by Alduin. This is the tale of her journey & the people she meets along the way. & the one person she never thought she would find or need.





	

  

 

“My Lady.” I knelt, head bowed, before my Goddess, Meridia. She had summoned me to Her presence in this in-between realm where Her light always shone; it danced & flickered in prisms of rainbow colours, shapeless & ephemeral as mist. I had gone immediately, eager to serve Her, to be of use to Her. I owed my very life to Her & my afterlife.

“Rise, my child.” The warmth of Her voice flowed over me, calming, comforting, as it always was.

I rose, lifting my face to look up at Her radiance. She was clothed in pure white flowing robes, Her light a halo about Her body, Her wings, like those of an auroran, shimmered with a faint opal & moonstone luminescence, folded at rest behind Her. The expression on Her features always reminded me of a Mother gazing down at her child; warm, loving, compassionate yet stern.

I served Her with all of my heart & soul, had since the day I joined Her worship & became one of Her priestesses when I had been a mortal woman. When I had died, Meridia had claimed me as one of Her own & brought me here to Her realm of Oblivion along with many other of my brothers & sisters that had been in Her service. & here we had dwelt with our Lady, ever at Her service, content in Her light.

“Kalla....” Her hands reached out, pushed back the hood of the undyed woolen mantle I wore, letting loose a swath of pale silvery-gold hair to tumble in unruly curls about my shoulders & down my back. I gazed up at her adoringly with mismatched eyes. “I have a task for you, my child,” the daedric Prince went on. “Skyrim is in need of my Light. I would have you be my instrument in this, their greatest hour of need since The Fiend tried to invade. Do you accept the task I have set you, Kalla Lightheart?”

Skyrim? My home. Was my Lady speaking of having me reincarnated, born again? What was this great need that these people had, that I must forsake my Lady & go among the living again? Would I return to Her light at the end of my service? Back here to this place in Oblivion that had become a home & haven? These thoughts flickered quickly in my mind, so quickly, between one heartbeat & the next. But I replied, “Of course, my Lady. Whatever is Your will, I will do it.”

Meridia smiled down at me & I felt my heart swell in my breast that I could be of service to the goddess I so cherished. Her smile, however, held notes of both pride & affection yet a tinge of sadness I could not place a cause to. Did She fear for me? Or that I might not be able to accomplish Her task? I was but seventeen when I had died in a bloody conflict that had sent me to Her realm. To some, I was an untried girl. To others, a warrior of little reckoning. But looks can be deceiving....

Meridia produced something from nothing in Her hands. Leaning down, my Lady slipped an amulet about my neck, lifting my wayward curls free of the cord. “Take this as my blessing, keep it always near you, child. It will protect you & give you comfort as if I were by your side on this hard & hazardous road you must travel....” a pause as She moved back a step. Her face was serene, like a marble sculpture, no emotion showing in Her luminous eyes or on the beautiful, still features. I felt a pang of fear but I swallowed it. I would do as Meridia commanded, I would be Her instrument, Her warrior in Skyrim, bringing Her light back to its people.

I looked down at the amulet that rested just above the swell of my bosom; it was warm to the touch, glowing ever so faintly with a shadow of my goddesses light. It was beautiful, exquisitely crafted; a smaller version of Her beacon at the centre, pierced through by Her sword, Dawnbreaker, combined together with a halo of golden wings surrounding the joined relics in miniature. Just holding it gave me comfort & confidence.

“I will not fail you, my Lady,” I vowed quietly & I meant those words with the surety of one of Meridia’s most devout priestesses.

“Do not, Kalla. The people of Skyrim depend upon you to save them,” were Her last words to me here in this realm of Oblivion where I dwelt with my Lady & other neophytes that worshiped & tended Her.

Meridia lifted her arms, Her glorious wings spread wide, swept upward from her form, head fallen back & the light that always surrounded Her grew brighter, brighter, brighter until it was almost blinding. I closed my eyes as the gently scented warm wind whipped about me then I had the sensation of falling far, very far, at great speed....

**Author's Note:**

> Skyrim belongs to Bethesda  
> Kalla Lightheart belongs to me  
> Bishop, Cael, Casavir belong to Mara Lightfeather from the SRM mod  
> Chapter Art belongs to JNKsgrl on DeviantArt (used with her permission)
> 
> I have used these things as a platform on which to build this fanfiction. No copyright infringement was intended.
> 
> Further Notes: This is the beginning of the massive rewrite for Forged In Fire I have planned. I have decided to start off with a simple preface to introduce Kalla to you all. 
> 
> I plan on keeping the chapters considerably shorter than they were before (hopefully) so they'll be easier to read (again, hopefully). There's a few reasons I am choosing to do this, the above one is but a single reason. The others, well, I plan on adding content & fleshing things out a bit more for everyone & some friends have very generously offered to do chapter art for me since I am shyte at drawing lol.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the rewritten Forged In Fire!


End file.
